Unrequited Peanut Butter
by Elanath Certhas
Summary: Peanut butter just doesn't taste the same as it used to, unrequited love has a funny way of doing that...
1. Chapter 1

_'Nothing takes the taste out of peanut butter quite like unrequited love.' _

_I guess this is one of those things that are supposed to take flight on the wings of time, or something like that. Point is, the pain isn't going away… And this peanut butter tastes awful!_

_She looked down to the small jar in her hand and the spoon clutched in her other as if it were some lifeline. She couldn't quite remember why she grabbed it, but then again, she couldn't quite remember anything anymore._

_It all started with him, him and my mother… _

* * *

Kagome grinned as she stared at the large campus ahead of her. All of that hard work she had done her entire life, all led down to this one moment. The moment she stepped onto the soft grass ahead of her clarified it. She, Kagome Higurashi was now a college girl.

Everything was so new to her, the sights, the sounds, the smells, everything! And, while she usually feared change, she was beginning to like the college life idea very much. She shrugged her shoulders in a very determined way and began to pull her suitcase behind her. Thank-goodness she had already had the rest delivered to her dorm, God forbid she carry it herself.

She stared at the people lounging around the grass and under the trees as they provided shade from the late summer heat. A few guys were kicking a soccer ball back and forth and Kagome couldn't help but smile at the group of girls a little farther away. Perhaps she would meet some of them later on.

She looked down at the slip of paper in her hand and looked about her, a little bit overwhelmed, as the campus suddenly seemed to loom over her. Kagome placed a hand on her chest and glanced down again, giving a small sigh of relief when she found it to be in a more secluded part of the campus.

'Good,' she thought, 'I'm away from all of those nasty parties.'

To her utter dismay, not only was it secluded, it was slightly… oh hell, it was a piece of junk! She groaned when she realized the elevator was out of order, so she had to drag her suitcase up the stairs, and unpack before her first class started in, glancing her watch she felt her eyes bug out.

'Oh my God! Class starts in ten minutes!'

Kagome rushed to pack all of her things before her class started, because, as everyone knows, first impressions are everything! She quickly grabbed her leather satchel filled with her required books and rushed out the door, barely remembering to close the door before rushing down the stairs and out into the bustling crowd of kids trying to also find their classes.

Kagome sighed as her class building came in sight, however, a red clad shirt prevented her from reaching that goal.

"Oi! Wench, watch where you're going!" A slightly raspy, male voice said as Kagome found herself butt plopped on the ground.

She stared up into angry golden hazel eyes, and felt an automatic dislike begin forming for this rude stranger.

"Well," She began quietly, not exactly one for confrontation, "Maybe if you had watched where you were going, I wouldn't be on the ground."

The boy snorted and said snappily, "And if you weren't such a klutz you wouldn't be there either."

Kagome felt her face flame up and quickly dusted herself off. She really hoped she never saw him again, yet that strange feeling in the pit of her stomach was never wrong. Something big was going to happen…

"Yes, well… I apologize. Please excuse me, I'm going to be late, I hope I didn't injure you!" Kagome called out over her shoulder as she began running in the direction f her class again.

"Hey wait!" The boy suddenly called out, his voice slightly friendlier. Kagome regarded her watch impatiently and turned around and bit out, "Yes? Is there something else?"

The boy called out, "What's your name?"

Kagome smiled softly and said, "Kagome… Kagome Higurashi."

Who knows, maybe they'd end up being friends?

* * *

"Oh Kagome, quit being childish, I'm sure he can't be that bad…" the woman over the phone scolded lightly, smiling when she heard her daughters anguished cry.

"Oh Mother, he is! He really is! He's positively dreadful! He thinks he was born with a silver AND golden spoon in his mouth!" Kagome cried out as she plopped down into her plush couch, resting her hand over her eyes.

She listened as her mother began clucking like a hen at her; she was about to get 'a talking to'. God, how old was she? Surely not eighteen!

"Now, Kagome… you must give people a chance… maybe all this fellow needs is a friend or two. Why don't you invite him over for dinner Saturday?"

Kagome felt her eyes close themselves in annoyance. How she hated it when her mother understood. She had this strange feeling though that somehow, she was going to agree with her.

"Alright mom. I guess, I could try and give this guy another chance… our meeting, after all, wasn't under the… best of circumstances." Kagome said rolling her eyes, as she heard her mothers sigh in relief.

"Thank-you Kagome, I raised such a caring child! Who knows, maybe you and this fellow will hit it off yeah?" She asked suggestively. Crossing her fingers mentally.

Kagome gasped at what her mother was hinting at, Her, and that… that boy ever hitting it off? Yeah right! He was completely rude! On her first day of college too! The nerve of him was unimaginable!

"Um… let's stick to trying to be acquaintances for now." Sometimes, she wondered if she was the only young woman rendered helpless to the onslaught of the mother's tongue. It was highly unlikely…

"Yes, that would be a good place to start…"

Kagome picked at her nails as her mother babbled on and on about home happening's and such before exchanging 'love you's' and 'goodbye's' Kagome asked, "Mom… do you- do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Of course dear, now stay safe, and do good!"

Kagome clicked off the phone and bit her lip in hesitation. Ok, so things hadn't exactly turned out right today. Everything started with her rinky-dink dorm room, then her head-chest collision, with that weird boy. To top it off she had been late to class, AND he happened to be in the class with her. Just guess where the last seat in class was, guess! That's right, next to her. He made snide comments the entire time, and it really grated on her nerves. Then to top it off, he wasn't even listening to the professor, so he gave her his number and told him to call him and give him the homework, as if she would. She told him to go to hell. She smiled at the strangely now found memory.

She glanced at the little slip of paper by her notebooks and silently wondered why she hadn't thrown it away. She quickly shrugged and decided it was now or never. She quickly dialed the number and held her breath. After a few rings the machine picked up and Kagome sighed in relief. Machines were so much more reasonable than people.

'_You have reached the residence of Inuyasha and the Fluffmiester, we're not in right now but if you'll just leave your- Hey!'_

Kagome giggled as she heard a deep voice mutter 'ingrate'.

'_You have reached the Taisho brother's, please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon as possible…'_

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the new, slightly deeper, smoother completely male voice. It rose a bit of apprehension in her, yet she wasn't sure why. She shrugged it off for phone jitters and sucked in a large amount of air. Yet that voice echoed in her head…

'Not big on messages it would seem.'

Kagome cleared her throat when she heard the beep.

"Hey there Inuyasha, it's um… Kagome. Listen, I know we didn't exactly meet under the best of circumstances, so I was wondering if you'd maybe like to come to eat dinner with my family on Saturday, just to you know… get to know each other? You have my number so call, or don't. Either way, dinner is at 7 p.m. Don't worry; I won't be too upset if you don't show… but anyways, bye! Oh, and I love the message!"

Kagome sighed as she hung up the phone, how dumb could she have sounded? He was probably really actually there, and he probably knew it was her so he didn't pick up, and he was probably laughing at her message right now! Oh that ass!

'Come one now, that sounds too crazy to be true. But then again…'

Kagome bit her lip as she quickly dialed his number up again, and once again listened to the amusing message before grinding out, "Kagome again, if you were sitting here ignoring me, then… then you're such an ass! If not, sorry! See ya later!"

Feeling suddenly satisfied she nodded her head and hung up the phone. She stared at the large pile of books in front of her and couldn't help the groan that tore through her throat at that moment. Her first day of college and already she had a mountain high stack of homework. She could already feel the beginnings of a hand cramp forming. Grabbing the closest book she read, "Chapter One, New Beginnings…"


	2. Chapter 2

"…Yes Mama, I invited him. No I'm not sure that he is coming. No I'm not going to call him back -again- and ask him about it. I'm positive; no I haven't met anybody, yeah. Yes, Love you too!" 'Whew!' Kagome sighed as she hung up the phone with her mother, again.

"What is _with_ her?" That phone call made about eight today and it was only one in the afternoon! Shaking her head Kagome grabbed her books and ran out towards her third and final class for the day. Her other two classes were more for recreation on Tuesdays and earlier in the morning but this last one was a real mind-breaker. It's not that she didn't love history, because she did, a lot, but she wasn't really good at dates. Her high school teachers never did a lot of dates, more the basic information type of thing. In college though, boy did these teachers like dates, they liked them a lot.

Groaning as she looked at her watch, Kagome increased her pace as the history building came into sight. If she didn't hurry, she'd be late. The bell rang just as Kagome reached for the door. Wincing, Kagome slowly opened the door and cursed under her breath when it creaked loudly from the intrusion. About two hundred pairs of eyes all turned to face her, including the professors'.

"Um… sorry I'm late…" Kagome said quietly as she heard the professors' angry sigh and the snickers filtering throughout the room.

"Miss. Higurashi I assume, Kagome Higurashi correct?" The professor said hotly. Kagome nodded her head slowly and looked down, waiting for the professors biting words, she'd heard of how tough they were too.

"Well Miss. Higurashi, welcome to my class, please find a seat." He said smiling gently at her, very grandfatherly. Smiling slightly Kagome nodded and scanned the aisles for an open seat; there was only a few open though. One was by a spooky looking girl with earrings everywhere, -'Eww, don't think so.'- another was by a sporty looking girl in a pink tee-shirt and jeans –'possibly, she looks friendly, but then, why is she sitting alone?'- And another was by a really handsome boy with silvery hair that pooled to his mid-back- 'Very nice, however…'- glancing at his stone-cold image –'I don't think so.'- instead she chose the sporty looking girl.

"Hello," Kagome whispered as she sat down, "I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi, um… freshman."

Smiling friendly the girl said, "Hello Kagome, I'm Sango, Sango Yuri, and I could tell." She laughed quietly as Kagome blushed. "It's not a problem though, I am too."

Sighing in relief Kagome said, "Good, maybe we'll have some classes together huh?" glancing at the professor, to take the notes he was talking aloud about.

Sango nodded and then for the rest of the period, they took notes, a lot of them.

* * *

"Ow! I think my hand is permanently cramped!" Kagome complained as the bell rang, and everyone began to stand up and move towards the door. Sango laughed and nodded sympathetically, "Yeah, I think college is a bit harder than I thought it would be." Kagome nodded, and sighed.

"Yeah, and already I met this huge jerk!" Groaning she retold the story to Sango. "And then I gave him my name."

Sango laughed and said, "I don't know Kagome, sounds kind of romantic to me!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Sango, if you think _that's_ romantic, then you have a truly poor misconception of romance!"

Sango snorted and said, "Different strokes for different folks I guess! Anyways what happened after that?"

Kagome grinned and said, "My mother called and made me invite him over for dinner on Saturday! I got his machine though; his message was kind of funny too. I kind of, got all paranoid though and accused him of listening to my message and laughing at me so I kind of… called back and called him an ass. Thinking about it now though, I think it's kind of funny, in that 'I'll die of humiliation' kind of way."

Sango shook her head and said, "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure this friendship is going to be very interesting. Where's your dorm?"

"You know the most secluded part of the campus with the crap dorms?" When Sango nodded Kagome said, "There, in room 34B." Sango nodded and wrote it down. "Maybe we can study together yeah?"

"Yeah…" Kagome said, glancing behind her at the handsome boy from before who looked rather annoyed.

Sango laughed and said, "See you later Kagome!" Glancing at the boy she shook her head and prayed to Kami that Kagome wouldn't blow it.

"May I help you… umm…?"Kagome said, confused. The boy sighed and crossed his arms, giving a pointed stare to Kagome.

"Will you please move?" He said slowly, in a deep voice that betrayed his refined image. Kagome blushed and stepped out of his way on the narrow staircase. Walking past her and down the rest of the steps he walked out of the front doors and away from Kagome.

"Wow…" Kagome said, eyes wide. "I thought Inuyasha was rude, pssh, nothing compared to that guy!" Pulling her books to her chest, Kagome sighed and skipped down the rest of the stairs and headed for the local café near campus for lunch. 'Finally, I can eat!'

Glancing around as she walked she noticed some boys playing soccer, and the same girls as yesterday watching them. 'Weird…' and she noticed that rude boy from before sitting alone under one of the cherry trees reading a book. Kagome was curious but kept on walking. Stepping into the café she looked around for an empty seat and noticed Inuyasha waving her over. Smiling she walked over and waved, smiling at him and the raven haired girl beside him.

"Hello! I'm Kagome!" Kagome said, reaching out her hand. The girl shook it and smiled gently, "Hello, Inuyasha has told me about you, I'm Kikyou."

Kagome blushed and said, "Oh dear, if he's told you about me, I'm sure he must have called me a klutz or something." Kikyou laughed and said, "Yes, but I have managed to find out that most of the things he says are exaggerated."

Kagome laughed with her and said, "Oh! Inuyasha, did you get my message… err, um I mean messages?" Inuyasha, who was pouting nodded and said, "Look Higurashi, if you're looking for a date-"

Kagome glared and said, "Inuyasha, sorry to tell you this, but no I wasn't, not even close actually. I asked you because I wanted you to bring Kikyou with you, I actually _like_ her."

Inuyasha blushed and said, "Yeah well… keh, whatever." Kagome smiled at Kikyou, and sat down.

* * *

"And then, when Sango left the guy says, 'will you please move?' all haughty like and I just kind of moved. It was awful!" Kagome said, burying her face in her hands, still burning from anger and embarrassment.

Kikyou nodded sympathetically while glaring at Inuyasha who was about to give himself a hernia induced from laughter. 'Only… ha, only you could- Haha- embarrass yourself so bad on the second day!"

Kagome moaned and said in a muffled voice, "I know! It was terrible! I hope I never see him again!"

Kikyou smiled softly and said, "What was his name?" Kagome looked up and frowned, "You know, I don't even know! He was so rude though Aagh!"

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Poor Higurashi, you've got the worst luck I guess." Kagome stuck out her bottom lip and said grouchily, "Yeah, I guess." Kikyou, Kagome, and Inuyasha laughed at Kagomes expense and sighed.

"You guys have to meet Sango, she's really nice, and I think you'd like her." Kagome said, smiling. "We could all- us girls of course- get together and study and sleep over, you know?" Kikyou nodded and smiled, "Sounds like fun actually."

Inuyasha said, "Keh, what are you, three?" That earned him two glares, however he kept going, "Oh yeah, me Sesshoumaru and Miroku should all get together and study and have a sleepover. Sounds like fun!" He said, imitating their voices. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and asked, "Who's Sesshoumaru, and who is Miroku?"

Inuyasha frowned and said, "Sesshoumaru is my brother, err… half brother, and Miroku is my best friend. You'll have to meet Miroku eventually, and pray that you don't meet Sesshoumaru."

"Why?" Kagome asked confused, sensing no brotherly love between those two. "Because he's a conniving bastard!" Inuyasha said.

Kikyou rolled her eyes and said, "They've never gotten along. Ever since we were little, there's always been some bad blood between them."

Kagome cooed and said, "Aww… have ya'll always been together?" Kikyou and Inuyasha blushed and Inuyasha said, "Keh! It's not even like that with me and Kikyou, we're just friends!" Kikyou blushed harder and nodded, Kagome however saw straight through that façade and frowned, "Oh… ya'll just seemed so close. Sorry!" Inuyasha said, "Keh, whatever." He smiled at her though, and laughed when she made a silly face.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha said suddenly, glaring at someone behind Kagome. She frowned and looked at Kikyou who mouthed, 'Sesshoumaru'. Nodding Kagome decided not to look at them, deciding it was best just to leave it alone.

"I have come to inform your new friend that she dropped a book on her way over." Handing out the book he smirked when Kagome tensed and turned towards him.

Kagome groaned and said, "You've got to be kidding me!" Grabbing the book she thanked him silently and watched as he walked away, still haughtily and said to Kikyou, "Um… remember earlier…" when Kikyou nodded beginning to smile Kagome continued, "Well… voila."

Kikyou burst into laughter and Kagome groaned leaving Inuyasha rather confused.

"What?" He said, causing Kagome to groan louder and Kikyou to laugh harder. "What?"

Kagome said in a muffled voice, "Nothing, just me, and my bad luck."


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight Higurashi… my brother, Sesshoumaru, and the jerk from earlier are one and the same?" Inuyasha asked, smiling as he took a huge bite from the burger he was holding. Kikyou kicked him under the table and muttered, 'Jerk.'

Kagome nodded her head and said, "Yeah, they're apparently the same guy. Just to think I ever thought he was handsome at all!" Her voice became frustrated and she took a sip of her milkshake, turned to Kikyou and said, "I'm with Inuyasha on this one, I don't like his brother either!" Inuyasha smiled and said, "Yeah, she's good Kikyou, we need to keep her!" Kagome laughed and ate a fry as Kikyou shook her head.

"You know, he's really not that bad when you get to know him. He's having a bad day, for some reason or another. He's not always… that- um- big of a jerk."

Kagome and Inuyasha both snorted and Kagome said, "Yeah well… I don't care I still don't like him. Dumb jerk!" Nodding her head Kagome took another sip of her milkshake and looked at her watch. "Oh no way!"

Inuyasha gave her a strange look and said, "What? You got to be somewhere?" Kagome nodded and said, "Yeah, I still haven't unpacked, I've just been so busy! Gah, I've got to hurry up and do that so I can do my homework!" Standing up she grabbed her books, hesitating before picking up the one Sesshoumaru- that was his name wasn't it? - Gave back to her. Grabbing it she ran for the door, nearly hitting a waitress in the process. Waving to her new friends she said, "See you guys! You both are coming to dinner Saturday right?" Kikyou nodded and Inuyasha said, "Keh! Like I'd skip a homemade meal! Count on it Higurashi!" Kagome nodded and said, "Oh bring Miroku if you want to! I'd like to meet him!" she smiled and ran out of the door and towards her dorms.

* * *

"Hey Sango!" Kagome said as she saw her walking towards her dorms. Sango turned around and waved, smiling at Kagome as she approached.

"What's up Kagome?" Sango said, noticing how out of breath Kagome was. "Nothing- _pant_- much, just- _pant_- getting back from lunch." Sango's eyebrows rose and she said, "Lunch? Kagome it's like four!" Kagome nodded and said, "Lost track of time, made some new friends." Sango said, "Really? Who?"

Kagome smiled and said, "Remember that jerk from earlier?" Sango said, "Um… I think so, guy in the red shirt?" Kagome said, "Yeah, that's the one, well… he's not that much of a jerk, I guess, and I met this really nice girl with him, Kikyou. You'd like them I think."

Sango smirked and said, "Oh… really? So he's not a jerk huh? Do I sense some romance for Kagome Higurashi in the future? Oh wait, no… you'll have some romance with that hunky silver-headed guy right?"

Kagome groaned and said, "I doubt that, either of them, is in my future!" Sango frowned and said, "Huh? What… ok I'm missing something, spill it!"

* * *

"…And then he brought my book back!" Kagome said, burying her face in her pillow as her and Sango sat on her bed, studying for their next classes. Sango fell back onto the bed laughing and Kagome hit her in the head with her pillow, "It's not funny!" She wailed, slamming her book shut, "It was way embarrassing! Just to think, that was Inuyasha's brother!"

Sango giggled and said, "As much as you deny it Kagome, you know you think he's hot, even if just a little!" Kagome smiled a little and said, "Yeah, well his personality more than makes up for his face and that allows me to have a strong disgust for him." Sango said, "Yeah, sure… whatever Kagome. De_nile_ is not just a river in Egypt my friend!"

Kagome burst out laughing and said, "Oh my gosh, how corny was that! Hey, do you want something to drink or whatever?" Sango nodded and said, "Sure, what do you have?" Kagome shrugged and said, "I don't really know, let me go check. Oh sorry about the mess, I kind of need to finish unpacking." Sango shrugged and said, "Yeah, well… it's to be expected. I haven't even touched my boxes yet!" Kagome laughed and said, "I'll be right back." Sango nodded and looked down to her books to continue studying.

Kagome walked into her small kitchen and opened her refrigerator. 'Well, even if the building is crappy, they make up for it by giving you a good apartment dorm.' Grabbing two sodas she walked back to her bedroom and sat cross-legged across from Sango, handing her one of the sodas and popping the tab on her own, taking a huge sip.

"So, how about you Sango, any romance?" Kagome asked, smiling when Sango blushed. "No, um… but there was this pervert today that asked me for my number, and then grabbed me."

"What'd you do?" Kagome asked, leaning in, taking a sip from her drink. Sango smiled and said, "I punched him –POW! - Right in the eye!" Kagome burst out laughing and spit soda all over her floor. "You did not!" she said, wiping her mouth off and walking into the other room, grabbing a napkin. "I did," Sango called out, "and then he asked me to bear his children!" Kagome grabbed her sides and burst out laughing. She stuck her head in the door and said, "You are kidding right? I mean you can't be serious, there can't actually be a guy like that!" Sango shook her head and said, "I know it seems unbelievable, but it's true. The worst part of it was it wasn't like the guy was five inches shorter than me and hunchback bald or anything. He was actually… well to be honest he was kind of handsome." Kagome smiled and said, "Sango, you are unbelievable, I can't believe you actually LIKE that guy!" Sango blushed and said, "I do not!" Kagome laughed and said, "Oh right, you don't… my mistake." Sango eyes her suspiciously and said slowly, "Yeah… um- anyways- we should get back to studying…" Kagome nodded and grabbed her book.

"So…" Kagome said, nibbling the end of her pencil. Sango looked up and raised one eyebrow and said, "So…" Kagome leaned up and looked at Sango, smiled and said, "I say we take a break and go somewhere, you know, just hang out and chill or something, have some fun!" Sango smiled, closed her book and jumped up, "Thank Kami! I didn't know how much more studying I could take!" Kagome laughed and said, "I guess I'll meet you in about thirty minutes then! Oh yeah… um, where exactly do you want to go?" Sango said, "Oh, yeah… I didn't exactly think about that! Ha, um I don't know, do you like to dance?" Kagome shook her head and said, "I can't really dance actually," blushing she said, "I think I have two right feet…" Sango laughed and said, "That's ok, we can go to this club and trust me, nobody cares about dancing there it's always so crowded." Kagome bit her bottom lip and said, "Ok, you can dance I think I'll just sit in a booth or something." Sango nodded and said, "Alright, meet me in thirty minutes by the cheery tree on campus!" Kagome nodded and watched as Sango left before getting up and opening one of her boxes with clothes in them. 'What do you wear to a club?'

Grabbing a silk black halter and a pair of jeans she threw her hair up into a high ponytail, curled the ends and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

'This is as good as it gets… damn what a downer.'

Grabbing her cell phone and keys she walked out her door and down towards campus. She knew Sango had said thirty minutes, but maybe she'd find a way to pass time. Because, looking at her watch, she still had about twenty minutes of waiting.

Walking barefoot with her shoes in her hand she wandered around campus, getting familiarized with the area. Stepping onto the cool grass she sighed and wandered over towards the cherry tree. Leaning her head back against the tree she closed her eyes and listened to the crickets and other night creatures purr around her. The distant sounds of footsteps caused her to crack open one eye, from there it looked like a young couple, so she closed her eyes and waited for them to pass.

"…Sesshoumaru!" Kagome felt her heart rate increase ten fold and she now sat up, fully aware that the couple was now about ten feet away from her.

"Call me ok?" Called the girl kissing Sesshoumaru on the cheek so informally, glancing at Kagome she waved at Sesshoumaru and walked into her dorm area. Kagome blushed, the girl was so beautiful, and apparently an upperclassman. Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment and then turned around without saying anything, causing Kagome to blush even harder.

"My name is Kagome…" She said softly. Sesshoumaru turned around and although he didn't glare at her, he didn't exactly smile either, or offer a handshake, a hug, whatever.

"I just thought, since I seem to have the worst luck with you, you might want to be able to say, 'Will you please move, Kagome.' Makes it all so much more personalized, like our own little private joke huh?" She noticed she was going on, and she was trying to desperately stop herself, but she couldn't, it was like a horror film.

"Indeed…" Sesshoumaru said, and then he walked away. Leaving Kagome sitting there, feeling like an idiot, again…

"Wow… last time he said four words, and now we're down to one. Our conversation just isn't what it used to be." Somehow, even though she was thoroughly embarrassed, she still found it in her heart to be sarcastic.

* * *

"…And then the jerk says, 'Indeed.' And walks away, just like that!" Kagome said as she and Sango walked into the club. Sango laughed and said, "Why'd you talk to him in the first place Kagome? You knew he was a jerk, or might you have been jealous of the girl?" Kagome frowned and said, "No way! I don't know, it just seemed right to say something… I guess it was actually wrong though." Kagome shook her head and said, "How embarrassing, and only my second day here! Aah! I need a drink!" Sango looked at her and said, "You're not even old enough to drink!" Kagome shook her head and said, "no, but I'm sure somebody her would be happy to buy me one!" Sango frowned and said, "Be careful with that Kagome…" Kagome laughed and said, "I'm kidding… I hate drinking and besides, I'm way not brave enough to talk to guys anymore tonight after that fiasco!" 


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Kami, my head hurts so bad!" Kagome said as she grabbed her aching skull, wishing the pounding would just stop. A small laugh came from the kitchen and she jumped up looking around frantically. Palming her body she realized she still had on all her clothes and she was in her own dorm room. 'Whew, at least I didn't have a _wild _night!' Grabbing her head again and groaning she slowly, ever so slowly made her way to her kitchen where she found Sango reading the paper. Looking up, Sango smiled at Kagome and said, "Good, you're up… so much for not being a big drinker!" Kagome sheepishly grinned and said, "Guess I overdid it huh?" Sango laughed and said, "I'll say! I've never seen _anybody_ drink that many Hi-C's at once! You were like an animal!"

Kagome groaned and said, "I didn't drink so why does my head hurt so bad?" Rubbing it she felt a small lump. Sango smiled and said, "You kind of fell out of your bed last night in your one-man stampede for the bathroom. I warned you your bladder couldn't take it." Kagome glared at Sango who was now giggling. Sango just smiled and said, "Perhaps you were trying to drown away your 'sorrow' of seeing Sesshoumaru, or whatever his name was, with that other girl!" Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah Sango, that has to be it."

Rubbing her arms and yawning Kagome grabbed a bowl from her cabinet. 'Hey wait…'

"Oh, I put some stuff up for you." Sango said, never looking up from the paper. "Hope you don't mind." Kagome shook her head and said, "Not… not at all, thanks…" Shrugging her shoulders she grabbed the cereal and, taking a moment to look at the bowl, decided just to eat them out of the box. Taking a seat next to Sango she looked out the window.

"Pretty day huh?" She said sighing, "Makes you want to get up and go do something." Glancing at Sango, she waggled her eyebrows, hoping Sango got the message. Sango just flipped the page and said, "Yep… out, yeah." Kagome groaned and said, "You're hopeless! Come on, lets go somewhere please!"

Sango looked up from the paper and gave Kagome a 'what-are-you-smoking' look. "Where exactly do you propose we go on this fine Wednesday afternoon?" Kagome looked at the clock and said, "Oh no! Not again, not another one!" Jumping up she yelled from her bedroom, "Sorry Sango, I've got class, and I'm going to be late… again! See you later!"

* * *

"Miss. Higurashi… Yes, I've heard about you. Well let me assure you, I will not tolerate your tardiness. Come on time or do not come. Find a seat!" The professor all but yelled in Kagome's face. Pouting she ignored the snickers from her 'classmates' as she tried to find an open seat. 'Well, he didn't have to be such a grouch, maybe he just had his panties in a super tight bunch and he can't get them… oh bloody hell!' Kagome groaned as she noticed the only empty seat… the last empty seat just had to be right next to Sesshoumaru. Cursing under her breath she stomped up the stairs and plopped next to him and began taking notes, ignoring the cold glare he gave her.

"Look," she hissed in a quiet whisper, hoping the professor wouldn't notice her, "I'm not exactly _thrilled_ to be sitting next to you either, but we only have a little while, so I'm just going to sit here and ignore you, and you keep doing whatever it is that you do, because you're pretty good at it." Sesshoumaru merely turned back to his writing and Kagome smiled as she continued taking her notes as well. All would have been well if some little prick of a guy hadn't turned around and tried to hit on her…

"My, my, my… Sesshoumaru I am jealous. Here I am all alone and there you are sitting next to such a beautiful young woman." Grabbing Kagome's hand, he gently kissed her knuckles. Kagome laughed a little and carefully took her hand out of his as she heard Sesshoumaru sigh slightly in annoyance.

"Thank-you, but I really think I should continue taking-" She was interrupted with his outburst of, "Would you do me the honor of bearing my children." Kagome felt her face turn beet red and she leaned over and hissed, "Listen pervert, you just wait until after class and I'm going to-"

She heard the professor slam his book in the 'drop-a-pin' silent room and say, "Miss. Higurashi, please see me after class." Groaning she slumped down in her chair and felt the lump form in her throat. 'Great… there goes my spotless record, stupid pervert.' Glaring at the pervert who gulped she continued taking notes and she noticed a very small tilt of Sesshoumaru's lips, almost like… 'He's smirking at my expense!' Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and continued writing, whispering, "That's for being such a prick…"

Sesshoumaru glowered at her and stood up, silently walking down the aisle and out the door. The prick in front of her whistled and said, "Wow, I haven't seen him that pissed off in a while. You've got guts… nobody talks to Sesshoumaru like that." Kagome glared at him and said, "I don't see why he thinks he can just walk out… and why did the professor just watch him?" The prick laughed and said, "Because, sweetheart…" Pausing when Kagome gave him a death threat look, gulping before continuing, "He's top class… number one." Kagome groaned and covered her face. "Just my luck…"

* * *

"Miss. Higurashi, understand that I cannot allow you to come in late and talk in my class. Either you change your attitude, or I will highly suggest you be taken from my course." The professor gave Kagome a stern glare and shut the door right as Kagome opened her mouth to reply. Sighing she leaned against the doorway and slid down, covering her face with her hands. "No, no, no… this is not how college was supposed to happen! If this was TV I'd be well liked, always on time for class, and everybody would smile…"

"Unfortunately however, this is not TV." A strange voice said, Kagome closed her eyes and looked up. "What do _you_ want?" It just had to be him. Stupid prick…

"To apologize for my actions earlier, they were uncalled for…" He said, smiling gently at her. She rolled her eyes as he continued, "You see, when I see such a beautiful girl such as yourself, I can not help my mouth…"

Kagome laughed and said, "You're pathetic! I guess you're alright though…" Glancing at him warily she continued, "As long as I watch out." She watched as his eyes widened and he sniffed and said, "Well… I am appalled that you would think so poorly of me after that heartfelt apology." Kagome snorted and said, "Heartfelt? Right…" Laughing she continued, "Hey, we should get some lunch, or breakfast or whatever its called right now."

The boy smiled and nodded, smirking he said, "Although, I do think it would be appropriate to tell you my name is Miroku…" Kagome blushed and said, "Oops, I forgot to ask you, I'm sorry… wait, Miroku?"

Miroku raised one eyebrow and said, "Yes…" Leaning away looking at Kagome. Kagome laughed and said, "Inuyasha told me about you! No wonder, I should have instantly recognized you!" Miroku looked pained and said, "Another gone to Inuyasha, what a pity. Such a pretty girl too." Kagome blushed and punched him in the arm. "It's not like that at all!"

Miroku laughed and said, "Ok, ok I'm sorry! Just playing around." Kagome huffed and stood up dusting off her jeans and grabbing her books. "You coming or not?" She called out, over her shoulder.

* * *

"…Then Inuyasha falls right into the pool!" Miroku finished with a reenactment of Inuyasha's face. Kagome erupted into quiet laughter and covered her mouth as Miroku told her stories of his youth. "How funny! Poor Inuyasha, Kikyou really pushed him?" Miroku laughed and said, "Yeah, she's always kept him in line." Kagome nodded silently.

Glancing at her watch she said, "Oh, I should get going, thanks for lunch!" Miroku called out and said, "Oh and don't worry about Sesshoumaru… he's just, hard to get to know!" Kagome smirked and said, "That would have to be the best example of understatement I've ever heard!" Laughing Kagome walked out the door and across the grass to the library where she proceeded to grabbing her favorite book of all time, "Pride and Prejudice". Checking it out she walked over to the cherry tree and began reading it. Frowning she thought, 'What could Miroku have meant by bringing up Sesshoumaru? It's not like I care what he thinks of me or not. I mean he's just… I don't know. A jerk that's for sure, and absolutely nothing like Mr. Darcy…' she sighed and thought, 'Now that's a perfect man.' Then again though… 'I'm certainly no Elizabeth Bennet…' Laughing quietly she shook her head and continued reading. "I mean, its not like I care what he thinks at all…" Sighing she closed the book and leaned against the tree, closing her eyes. "He's just a stupid prick who thinks he's too good for everybody else… ok so I'm being unfair, but I have a right to be… snubbed three times in two days. New world record I guess."

"Oi, Higurashi! Talking to yourself isn't healthy!" Inuyasha laughed squatting next to her. Opening one eye she glared at him and said, "Go away, can't you see I'm reading?" Looking at the closed book in her hand Inuyasha said, "Looks like it. Listen, Kikyou and me want you to come over to my house tonight to hang out or whatever. You up for it?" Kagome bit her lip and said, "Depends, who will be there?" Inuyasha scratched his head and said, "I don't know, you, me, Kikyou, Miroku, if you want to bring someone you can, Sesshoumaru maybe, but I'm trying to get him to leave."

Kagome laughed and said, "Count me in! Did I tell you I met Miroku today?" Inuyasha shook his head and said cautiously, "He didn't… try, anything did he?" Kagome nodded and laughed, "I put him in place though. He's actually nice once you get to know him, or at least I think… and he told me some pretty funny stories!"

* * *

"So tell me again, where are we going?" Sango asked as Kagome changed. Kagome sighed and said, "To Inuyasha's to watch movies and hang out. Trust me you'll like these guys, watch out for one of them though, he's a little hands-on. I'll warn you when you see him though." Sango laughed and said, "Ok good… the last thing I need right now is a pervert." Kagome laughed and stepped out of her room, "How does this look?" Twirling around she waited expectantly. Sango grabbed her chin and said, "Hmm… I think it says, 'I look hot, and I'm trying to snag your totally hot, cold older brother but am denying it terribly.' That's what I think it says." Kagome snorted and said, "As if… that's the last thing _I _need! Come on let's get going!"

* * *

Ringing the doorbell Kagome waited, anxiously for some reason. Sango looked at her and said, "You ok? You look nervous, do you like Inuyasha or something?" "No!" Kagome said quickly, "Of course not, I think he likes Kikyou, I'm not nervous… just a bit, um… I don't know I guess maybe I am nerv-"

The door opened to reveal Sesshoumaru, who didn't look happy or mad to see her, making her all the more nervous. Sango laughed quietly and passed by Sesshoumaru who held the door open. Kagome looked down and blushed, feeling extremely uncomfortable. 'Ok, just walk in and tell Inuyasha you're feeling sick and tell Sango you'll see her tomorrow. No big deal right?'

"Are you planning on coming in, or do you plan to stand outside all night?" Sesshoumaru asked annoyed, it would seem to be in her presence. Kagome glared, no longer nervous and said, "I plan on coming in but could you please move?" He glared at her and she smirked as she walked by. 'Home run for the home team!' Too bad she tripped on her way in… 'Scratch that last one…' Groaning she rubbed her butt and blushed as Sesshoumaru held his hand out for her to take it. Glaring at him she grabbed it and muttered a near silent, "Thanks… I guess…"

Sesshoumaru merely stared at her and walked away. Kagome stuck her tongue out at his back and muttered, "I was so close too!"


End file.
